1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flow channel in which water is caused to flow by means of a delivery device disposed in a circulation line.
2. Description of the Background Art
Highly diverse variations are prior in the art in this regard, whereby both turbine drives and jet propulsion are used in the circulation lines. In all known designs, however, different flow rates in the swimming zone occur, namely, in the horizontal and vertical direction. This is based on the fact that there are frictional resistances in the area of the walls and the bottom of the flow channel, whereby in addition turbulences also occur within the flows. Efforts have been made to correct these turbulences or different flows by deflection systems, egg crate grids, and stagnation pressure grids. These correction attempts do in fact improve the flow pattern, but different results are achieved at different flow velocities. To adjust these, said grids and deflection devices are made adjustable to match accordingly the flow velocities. This brings about turbulences because of the braking and deflection elements, which is not favorable for the flow pattern.